Użytkownik:NesteaCookie/Strony utworzone przeze mnie
Lista wszystkich stron, które utworzyłam na Wiki. Artykuły, paragrafy i inne podrozdziały są uporządkowane w kolejności alfabetycznej. Całkowicie utworzone Fikcje + Odcinki #Totalna Porażka: Powrót na wyspę Wawanakwa (2014) + odcinki #Totalna Porażka: Powrót na wyspę Wawanakwa (2018) ##Bez intelektu nie ma siły ##Dezorientacja, impuls oraz konsekwencje ##Eliminacja przedstawiona w barwach niewiedzy ##Im więcej, tym nie zawsze lepiej ##Jak Heather jest miła, to ja jestem księżniczką ##Klucz podstawą zwycięstwa ##Kolejka, tura, runda, partia czy seria? ##Magia przyjaźni? Pomyliłam programy? ##Mnie ballady kojarzą się z muzyką, a tobie? ##Ostatni dzień na tej wyspie ##Podsumowanie I: Nie wierzę w istnienie tej wyspy! ##Podsumowanie II: Wyspa drugiej szansy ##Połączenie? My i tak nie działaliśmy zespołowo ##Sojusznicy są jak Tamagotchi ##Taktyka dopracowana na ostatni guzik ##W poszukiwaniu idealnej strategii ##Woda to główny aspekt życia ##Wracamy na Wawanakwę, co może pójść nie tak? ##Wędruję po Wawanakwie ##Właśnie zniżyłam się do twojego poziomu #Odkupienie Totalnej Porażki: Przygoda w Dzikiej Kambodży ##Kambodża wieje nudą? ##Kochani, w tym sezonie nie będzie drużyn! ##Krótka ekspedycja na wyspę Wawanakwa - część I ##Krótka ekspedycja na wyspę Wawanakwa - część II ##Mekong nie taki zły, kiedy lubisz delfiny ##Muzyka łagodzi obyczaje ##Podsumowanie I: Ten show to jednak strata czasu ##Przedstawienie, które zakończyło się komercyjną klapą ##W programie wszystko jest możliwe, oczywiście jeśli masz hajs i trójkę prowadzących do nabycia ##Zakwaterowanie #Totalna Porażka: Trasa Zemsty (szybka fikcja) Postacie Oryginalne #Blaineley #Heather #Mike #Scarlett #Sky #Szef Hatchet #Trent #Zach Stworzone przeze mnie OC #Anais #Boomer #Darwin #Jake #Nastasia #Skaarl #Stewart Dodatkowe artykuły „Odrzutki” #Poszukuję frajerów na kolejny sezon! Zabawy #Eurowizja Totalnej Porażki - 01 - "Music awakens everyone" (z Bocianem) #Mistrzostwa Wiki w Totalnej Porażce (z Pochmurniakiem) #Totalna Porażka: Konkurs Piosenki Eurowizji - 01 - "Music Is a Part of Me" #Totalna Porażka: Konkurs Piosenki Eurowizji - 02 - "La musique à sa propre saveur" #Totalna Porażka: Konkurs Piosenki Eurowizji - 08 - "Muzikinis reinkarnacija" #TPtB Wiki Quiz Wymagające poprawek Fikcje + Odcinki *Odkupienie Totalnej Porażki **...lecz zrządzenie losu mówi inaczej **Aukcja i magazyn **Bez drużyn, a także bez nadziei na współpracę **Call me your Gypsy, czyli sposób przetrwania po cygańsku **Comme moi, szmaty! **Kajuta niezwykłym powodem do hydrofobii **Lęk przegranej należy przełknąć **Marzenia o milionie zostaw na potem, gdy w stawkę wchodzi twoje życie... (cz. 1) **Marzenia o milionie zostaw na potem, gdy w stawkę wchodzi twoje życie... (cz. 2) **Najpierw zrób, potem zapytaj - ale czy nie powinno być na odwrót? **Nasz stary dom **OTP Podsumowanie I: Beztroski Rodney, a jego cienki interes **OTP Podsumowanie II: Wielka ulga Sadie **OTP Podsumowanie III: Dwa na dwa wśród hostów **OTP Podsumowanie IV: Lunapark jest dla każdego **Początki bywają skromne, czasami... **Praca w polu jako wolonatariat nie jest satysfakcjonująca **Prawda bez rekina **Strategia jak z antagonisty snu **Talent do kłamania mam we krwi **Walki canoe zawsze mnie fascynowały **Zamydlenie oczu to doskonałe narzędzie prania mózgu **Śpiewać nie każdy może, ale każdy musi **Świat jest bardzo oczywisty... *TBA - "To Będzie Anihilacja!" **Chodząca śmierć **Ostateczna plaga **Pilot **Samobójstwa, ludobójstwa i...? **Strzelanie, moją zabawą olimpijską **Trzydzieści sześć i... mnóstwo zabawy! **W błędnym kole - czerwony lub zielony **W rytmie Alien Shooter **Wina morderstw i wariackiego milionu *Total Drama: The Charismatic Survival **Czarna dama i pustynia - klęska gwarantowana! **Droga do... zakłopotanej przyszłości? **Dużo nas, dużo nas do wypicia wody **Imitacja wprost z Sahary **Jeżeli nie lubisz wody... **Krajobrazy - nie zawsze takie, jakie śnimy **Mam nadzieję, że jesteś gotowy jak struś... **Pora po drastyczne środki, prosimy o sabotaż **Przyszedł ten dzień, czyli finał i zwycięstwo! **Rzucę Ci piasek w oczy **Tragiczne skutki przyszłego romansu **Witaj, podróżniku! **Wstawaj i pokaż na co Cię stać! *Total Drama: The Charismatic Survival 2 **Beka jak rzeka, a my przepływamy jej odcinek **Blisko, bliżej, coraz bardziej mniejsza szansa na milion! **Deszcz - dar boga **Finał i wyjaśnienie spisków - wszyscy na to czekamy! **Każdy może spędzać Święta **Miłe wspomnienia o Saharze **Połączenie - okres, w którym wszystko się (nie) zjedna **Pustynia to przeszłość, ale las deszczowy to nie lada wyzwanie **To będzie lepsze niż stary survival! **Trailer Pierwszy: Za kolejny sezon podziękuję... **Upał kontra ulewa! **Wracamy na mniejsze zespoły *Total Drama: World Trip **"Bajeczna przygoda w Las Vegas" **"Coś więcej niż komuna, ZSRR... i niebieski wieloryb" **"Czy wyobrazisz sobie inny początek w Kanadzie?" **"Dubaj jako podtekst Wariackiego Wyścigu..." **"Emocje, zimna krew, to się w głowie nie mieści!" **"Indianie, Icathia... coś niepamiętnego" **"Jazda na gokartach w Madgeburgu... brzmi ciekawie" **"Jeśli czujesz szczęście, leć ze mną do Dublinu!" **"Między Madrytem a Barceloną... nie tylko piłka nożna" **"Odpychające miasto w obliczu bomby wodorowej" **"Podsumowanie I: Zgodnie z planem" **"Podsumowanie II: Chwila relaksu" **"Polowanie na kojoty w Brnie?" **"Seks w Wielkim Mieście? To musi być Warszawa!" **"Szał na zakupy w Paryżu" **"W kraju Kwitnącej Wiśni" **"Wielka bida z nędzą w Rumunii" **"Wycieczka w jedną stronę do Machu Picchu" *Totalna Porażka: Szaleństwa na Planie **Casting - pokaż co umiesz! **Delta, tango, fokstrot **Hasztag kontra husztag **Hera, Posejdon, a może Hades? **Morderstwo (nie)upozorowane **Nietypowa randka w ciemno **Orbita pod kątem 90° **To jest to, starcie dwóch gwiazdeczek show! **Totalna G@wn0w1z%a! **Totalna Nawalanka czy Przebaczanie na Ekranie? **Wielkie sprawunki, wielkich kapitanów **Wiem, że się cieszę! **Z deszczu pod pociąg Postacie *Aisha *Amanda *Ash *Brandon *Crystal *Dharma *Dominic *Gregory *Janna *Jason *Lao Chi *Lumpy *Manson *Marilyn *Mindy *Rudolph *Ruth *Veronica *Victor Dodatkowe artykuły *BO-NE-PO-TE *Mistrzostwa Wiki w Totalnej Porażce - dokończyć statystyki *Oregano Studios